1. Field of Invention
This Invention simultaneously, holds reading materials and provides a slanted work surface, and folds flat when not in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore book holders did not provide a writing surface combined with a book holder that would fold flat. Other reading and writing aids did not have a flat bottom that would allow a person to place it on their lap. The lap desk did not provide a book support and a separate writing surface.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of sheet holders and book stands that were not a combination book holder and writing surface, that could be used on a person's lap or table top and fold flat for easy storage. U.S. Pat. No. D365,461 to Falter discloses a lap top desk that can't be knocked down. Many other lap top desks have been proposed-for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D354,636 to Cable, D341,958 to Allred and D316,727 to Greenspahn, have no flat bottom. The bottom of these lap top units are irregular, thus allowing edges that could hurt a person's legs. U.S. Pat. No. D328,985 to Sheldon does not include a book holder and cannot be folded. Most lap top desk do not include a device to hold the book's pages.